


Ruin The Friendship

by CitliEly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitliEly/pseuds/CitliEly
Summary: Te levantas de tu asiento con la intención consciente de alejarte de allí antes de hacer algo que pueda arruinar su amistad tan larga y duramente construida...





	Ruin The Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheiAng](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SheiAng).



> Dedicado especialmente a mi Nee-Chan SheiAng: Tu sabes por qué y aún así me amas XD
> 
> Lleva el nombre de la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía TMYLM

No puedes despegar tus ojos de él, tu corazón palpita fuertemente en tu pecho, tu respiración se altera lentamente, pasas tus dedos por tu cabello en un gesto adquirido de nerviosismo: un gesto adquirido de él, piensas divertido, posas tu mano sobre tus labios y tratas de poner atención al ensayo de pociones que llevas más de dos horas tratando de escribir, su aroma envolviéndote no ayuda: humo y manzanas, te embriaga, no puedes resistir inhalar con profundidad y lentitud, ese ambiente se está volviendo pesado poco a poco, asfixiandote; la electricidad que lo envuelve te ha alcanzado nuevamente y es tan tentadora; baja su libro ligeramente para poder observarte, sus ojos se cruzan y la habitación parece reducir su tamaño atrapándolos dentro, tu tormenta se escurre entre sus esmeraldas cuando desvías la mirada. Siempre que se quedan solos ocurre algo como esto, no importa lo que estén haciendo sus ojos se encuentran y no hay vuelta atrás; no ha pasado nada hasta ahora pero sus magias interactúan de un modo magnético poderoso impidiéndoles alejarse del otro, es algo de lo que has estado consciente desde la primera vez que lo viste y que has confirmado cada año siendo que siempre les toca compartir habitación.  
No puedes negar que fue una sorpresa para ti que terminara en Slytherin igual que tú, más sorprendente aún que se convirtiera en alguien tan importante en tu vida, que haya hecho tantos cambios en el mundo mágico, en la escuela e incluso en tu persona, una sorpresa bastante grata pues tener al precioso niño que vivió entre los suyos había sido conveniente al menos en un plano general pues, volviendo a los pensamientos en los que estabas antes de divagar en su extraña relación, para ti era más como una clase de tortura: tenerlo frente a ti, mirarlo, convivir con su aroma inundando tus fosas nasales y sus claras insinuaciones que quedaban colgando entre ustedes sin llegar nunca a nada; parecía que jugaba contigo, un peligroso depredador acercándose, acorralándote y dejándote indefenso. Suspiras, muerdes tu labio inferior casi sin notarlo, tus largos y aristocráticos dedos buscan a tientas la pluma, sigues negándote a mirar al frente pues puedes sentir su mirada lamiendo tu pálida piel, recorriendote, derritiendote; él estira una de sus manos y retira de tu rostro un mechón platinado acariciando brevemente tu rostro, soltando su magia casi como si fuera un accidente, volteas tu mirada hacia él en el momento justo para captar ese brillo travieso que aparece en sus ojos cuando se contiene de intentar algo más y después, como si no hubiera pasado nada, vuelve a esconderse detrás de su libro. La oscuridad se asienta; a pesar de que su dormitorio está bajo el lago negro goza de una buena iluminación pero afuera ha oscurecido, lo sabes, lo sientes, casi como sientes el palpitar de su corazón en tu garganta y como él siente el tuyo en la propia.  
Se mantiene escondido detrás de su libro pero su magia tira de la tuya hacia él con fuerza, intentas, de verdad intentas concentrarte en tu ensayo e igual que en el último par de horas te es completamente imposible, te levantas de tu asiento con la intención consciente de alejarte de allí antes de hacer algo que pueda arruinar su amistad tan larga y duramente construida: el niño que vivió y el príncipe de las serpientes, el Slytherin bueno y el malo, una amistad tan poco probable y aún así tan fuerte… pero terminas detrás de él, tus pies te han llevado hasta allí por decisión propia; te agachas y te acercas a él delicadamente, moviéndote como si fueras uno con el aire que los rodea, escuchas su respiración alterarse, ves como se tensa ligeramente, aferrando su libro pero sin rechazar tu contacto, lo abrazas rodeando también el respaldo de la silla en la que se encuentra sentado, inhalas aspirando su aroma directamente, rodeas con tus largos y pálidos dedos su cuello él sostiene la respiración, su nuez se mueve cuando traga saliva, sientes su suave y dorada piel electrizando la punta de tus dedos; su túnica está abierta, su camisa blanca tan informalmente desarreglada dándole un aspecto casual, incluso algo salvaje después de haber pasado tiempo con su par favorito de leones; algo de ellos ha permanecido en él mezclando su delicioso aroma con el de ellos y eso te molesta, la presión de tus dedos en su cuello crece por un momento y luego se relaja, tus manos deciden por sí mismas y bajan lentamente acariciando la piel descubierta, necesitas deshacerte de ese aroma ajeno que ha infectado el suyo haciéndolo impuro, tus dedos se encuentran con los botones de su camisa y comienzan a desabotonarlos poco a poco, él no te detiene, al contrario, suspira lleno de deseo, olvidando por fin su libro y volteando su rostro hacia ti. Casi no puedes creer lo mucho que disfrutas lo que estás haciendo, lo mucho que te gusta oírlo suspirar, gemir quedamente con cada roce de tus dedos, de tu magia contra su piel; sus labios buscan los tuyos y después de lo que parece una eternidad para ambos se unen en un beso hambriento, feroz, incluso torpe pero tan dulce, tan esperado por ambos ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Qué esperaban? ¿A qué le temían? Sus magias se entrecruzan desordenadamente tratando de dominarse, sientes su corazón con la misma fuerza que sientes el tuyo palpitando contra su pecho, los vasos sanguíneos de sus rostros se dilatan sonrojándolos, sus pulmones ruegan por aire pero estás reacio a terminar el beso por miedo a que se arrepienta, lo sientes levantarse, aferra tu rostro por la mandíbula, no deja de besarte, es casi como si necesitara tus labios, tu saliva para sobrevivir, te guía por la habitación sin dejar de besarte, tropiezas cayendo sobre el mullido colchón de su cama, su aroma intoxicante te rodea, despierta tus sentidos, electrifica tu piel, acelera tu corazón, es una sensación difícil de describir, lo unico que sabes es que en ese momento solo existen ustedes dos, que tus manos se encuentran ávidas de su piel, que tus pensamientos le pertenecen, lo sientes con una fuerza aplastante, como una verdad absoluta largamente escondida.  
Lo desvistes sin prisa, adorando cada centímetro que descubres, necesitando cada vez más de él, sientes de nuevo ese magnetismo tirando de ambos hacia el otro, el beso se vuelve calmado y se extiende cuando sus labios abandonan los tuyos para bajar por tu mandíbula y tu cuello, no te diste cuenta de cuando desapareció tu ropa de tan absorto que estabas adorando su cuerpo con la luz tenue que los rodea; luce tan bien, lo examinas metódicamente, cada músculo, cada curva, cada movimiento, tus manos describen su cuerpo, se aferran a su cálida piel, él te acaricia con lentitud, adorandote también como si llevara años deseando probarte; allí donde te toca nace una corriente que electrifica todo tu ser, tus manos se vuelven traviesas y viajan por su pecho hacia su ombligo, bajando más, te muerdes los labios cuando llegas a tu meta y lo sientes duro, erguido entre tus dedos, suelta el aire de golpe y lo tomas con firmeza, sus rodillas flaquean, tiemblan convirtiéndose en gelatina cuando comienzas a estimularlo y descubres que esa sensación de poder te gusta, amas ver las reacciones que le provocas, saber que eres tú quien lo desarma. Con la respiración entrecortada comienza a repartir besos en tu pecho, sus atrevidas manos viajan por tu cuerpo, te acarician y parece que queman, la temperatura de tu cuerpo aumenta, cada gruñido que sale de entre sus labios tiene efecto en ti, no puedes evitarlo; en cierto modo sabes que está mal, o al menos eso es lo que crees, que no deberían… tus pensamientos se pierden cuando sus esmeraldas te encuentran, miras su rostro grabando cada detalle: sus labios enrojecieron por el roce constante con los tuyos, su cabello está aún más despeinado que de costumbre, una de tus manos abandona su tarea y sube hacia su rostro, la posas en su mejilla, sientes su pómulo contra tu palma, tus pulmones se inflan cual globo y sueltas el aire lenta y nerviosamente ante su mirada, sonríes irónico cuando notas lo mucho que él parece una polilla atrapada por la luz, lo mucho que pareces un lobo tratando de enamorar a la luna, ambos necesitándose, jugando con la idea de estar juntos a pesar de lo peligroso que pudiera ser sin atreverse a hacer nada por simple miedo, negándose un placer mayor para evitar tener que lidiar con esos sentimientos, para evitar arruinar la amistad que les costó tanto.  
Sabías, en el fondo, que no podrían seguir ignorando la fuerza con que sus magias se atraían, sabías que iba a haber una clase de escape tarde o temprano, que sus células buscarían el contacto, lo que no sabías era la fuerza arrolladora con que ocurriría, el modo en que sus cuerpos actuarían casi por instinto, reconociéndose; acercas su rostro al tuyo, cierras los ojos y lo besas profundamente sin dejar de estimularlo, tu mano sube y baja por su erección en una lenta tortura, la sensación de poder es avasallante y aún así también te sientes dominado por él, acorralado y sin escape, aunque no es que lo necesites, no hay otro lugar en el que desees estar ahora sino en esa cama, contra ese colchón atrapado entre sus brazos, infectándote con su aroma. Abres tus piernas cuando sientes que sus manos se dirigen al mismo lugar que las tuyas, te toma con decisión, la presión de sus dedos en tu miembro manda una descarga eléctrica por tu columna que te hace arquear la espalda, gimes con cada movimiento ascendente y descendente, una idea se enciende en tu cabeza y se asienta allí, creciendo gradualmente, casi como si leyera tu mente se detiene y te observa, sus esmeraldas le exigen a tu tormenta atención, te sonrojas aún más si es posible al verte descubierto, desvías la mirada y muerdes tus maltratados labios, sus magias danzan alrededor, enredándose descaradamente, su mirada toma fuerza: te exige respuestas, te sientes sobrepasado por el modo en que te observa, sin vergüenza, lleno de posesividad feroz. La punta de sus dedos recorre la curva de tu espalda, baja lujuriosamente hacia tus nalgas y las aprieta soltando un gruñido grave en el proceso, sonríe de lado, travieso, sabiendo que no vas a detenerlo, sintiéndose seguro de poder hacer contigo lo que le dé la gana: en ese momento le perteneces y él lo sabe, toma ventaja de ello, separa tus piernas y busca con caricias dulces tu entrada, rendido ante su seguridad le das todo el acceso que necesita, suelta una risa nerviosa, ligera, como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer a continuación, la ternura llena tu pecho, no puedes creer lo sexy que se ve cuando su inocencia sale a relucir; su magia actúa por sí misma, sientes como te lubrica ayudándole en su objetivo, se sonroja y esconde la mirada avergonzado, rodeas su cadera con tus piernas lo que lo hace levantar la mirada, asientes dándole permiso y lo sientes entrar lentamente, cierras los ojos, una punzada de dolor cruza tu cuerpo, no estás acostumbrado a esa clase de invasión pero tratas de relajarte, de controlar tu respiración para no preocuparlo, él besa tu frente, acaricia tu cabello y permite a su magia envolverte, escondes tu rostro en su cuello y eso es todo lo que necesitas para olvidarte del dolor, su aroma enciende en ti un deseo salvaje, descubres tus dientes y lo muerdes pensando inconscientemente en marcarlo como tuyo, como si eso fuera lo único que esperaba comienza a moverse, aún es un poco molesto pero el conocimiento de que es él te sobrepasa; no sabes que están haciendo, sus movimientos son instintivos, sientes tu magia rodearlo, lames la herida que tus dientes dejaron en su cuello mientras desgarras la piel de su espalda con tus uñas, sus fuertes manos dejan marcas en la piel de tu cintura, sus caderas se mueven con un ritmo tortuosamente lento y firme, golpeando dentro de ti un punto sensible que te hace temblar y deshacerte en sus brazos, son todo sudor y gemidos, sus aromas mezclándose, sus magias interactuando explosivamente, obligándolos continuar, haciendo crujir la habitación por la fuerza de su unión, una parte de tu cerebro registra el brillo que aparece sobre su pecho: la runa que se ve dibujada en ambos, justo sobre sus corazones solo por un instante para desaparecer envolviéndolos en brillos esmeralda y escarlata; tu corazón se acelera sabiendo lo que significa, conociendo las implicaciones de la antigua leyenda más la preocupación nunca llega, es como si todo este tiempo lo hubieras sabido: tienen una larga historia juntos, siempre atrayéndose, tirando magnéticamente del otro sin poder negarlo y justo ahora están descubriendo esa conexión, haciéndola obvia, cruzando la línea que dibujaron años atrás, rompiendo sus propias reglas. Por el modo en que te observa puedes decir que también se dio cuenta, que también lo sabe y que no le molesta; sueltas por completo tu magia, él hace lo propio y notas el cambio, la fuerza con la que los envuelve es asfixiante, peligrosa, sus movimientos siguen suaves guiándolos lentamente al borde, puedes sentirlo, tus dedos se clavan en su espalda dejando surcos rojizos en su piel, él aferra tus caderas dejando las marcas de sus manos como tatuajes sobre tu piel, justo en el momento en que llegan al borde te besa, la pasión con la que sus labios se mueven desata dentro de ti una explosión de placer que acelera tu orgasmo, las células de tu cuerpo parecen despertar todas a la vez, te arqueas contra él suspirando su nombre pero no dejas de moverte, quieres que él lo sienta, que sienta el mismo placer que te envuelve y no te detienes hasta que el termina dentro de ti, profundo, lo sientes llenar tu cuerpo con su cálida esencia, se abraza a ti casi con desesperación, besa tu cuerpo nuevamente, muerde la piel que tiene a su alcance dejando pequeñas marcas en tu cuerpo, une su frente con la tuya tratando de dominar su respiración; abre los ojos y sus miradas se encuentran: verde contra plata, sonríen con ironía mientras sienten como sus magias se calman gradualmente, notas que sus aromas se han fusionado y el desastre que su apasionada magia ha dejado alrededor, eres consciente de lo que significa y tu sonrisa se ensancha, vuelve a besarte tomándote por sorpresa, ese modo directo que tiene de pedir las cosas no deja de sorprenderte y mientras sientes que estás listo para continuar con ese juego sólo puedes pensar una cosa: acaban de arruinar su amistad.


End file.
